1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates in general to new and useful improvements in covers for keys, and more particularly to a key cover which includes a cover member for receiving therethrough a key with the head of a key being retained within the cover member, and there being a plug insertable into the cover member after the key has been positioned therein to lock the head of the key firmly within the cover member.
2. Scope of the Prior Art.
It is known to provide covers for keys. Key covers in the past come basically in two forms: (1) integrally molded around the key; and (2) multipart covers which are fabricated around the key. The molded covers are formed by placing a key head in a mold and injecting a polymer into the mold to encapsulate the key head. After the polymer is cured, the key with the integrally molded cover is removed. One of the principal disadvantages afforded by this process is that a tracking system must be maintained to ensure that each key can be relocated with its corresponding lock. Otherwise, the locks have to be rekeyed after the keys are covered. In addition, alignment of keys in the mold is critical, and such alignment is typically done manually. Further, most keys are stamped and there are some inherent difficulties in molding polymers around stamped metal parts. Overall, the process is quite expensive and adds significantly to the cost of the key and lock system. The fabricated covers typically comprise two premolded halves, each half having a recessed area to receive the key head. When the key head is placed in the recessed area, the two halves are attached to envelop the key head and provide a cover. The two halves are typically attached by gluing. Again, the key cover is not installable in the field, and thus requires that the key be separated from its corresponding lock. Further, gluing parts together has inherent disadvantages requiring additional materials, time and labor to fabricate the cover. In addition, such covers have a tendency to come apart in the field with use.